


I didn’t know you could sing

by evilythedwarf



Series: Emma and Bandit!Regina in the Enchanted Forest [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Regina sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t know you could sing

Emma is a nice person. She likes animals, and doesn’t punch people in the face as much as she usually wants to, and she lives in a very tiny cabin with her teenage son and her life partner who isn’t nearly as tidy as Emma was led to believe by the always impeccable state of her Storybrooke mansion and she doesn’t mind picking up after them, but when she’s forced to come to their neighbors’ and pick up after _them_ , well, that’s a little too much niceness for her liking. But Regina had insisted, because Delia’d just had a baby, and apparently that’s what one does, when one’s neighbors have a baby, or so Regina insists.

Emma’s just about finished with the dishes when she hears it. It’s definitely not Delia’s voice, but someone is definitely singing and that only leaves one possibility, and Emma needs to know, she NEEDS to know, so she dries her hands and walks inside the bedroom, and she’s stunned. So stunned, in fact that she doesn’t even move when Henry comes to stand next to her.

She doesn’t know the song. She has no way of knowing it, she is not from these lands, and even in the real world, lullabies were not something she was very familiar with, but it’s not the song itself that’s making her insides melt. It’s Regina. It’s Regina holding a baby and singing softly to him as she rocks him to sleep, like she’s a natural. Like she’s done this a million times before. And even though Emma knows that she has, even though Henry is looking at her as well, standing next to Emma with his arm across her shoulder, and his eyes are getting a little misty too, because surely he remembers being sung to, surely he remembers his mom rocking him to sleep, surely he remembers the soft smile on her face as she gives the baby back to his waiting mother. Even if Emma and Henry know that this is something Regina was practically built for, she doesn’t.

“What?” Regina tells the both of them when she catches them staring. “What?” she repeats when she has walked to them and they still haven’t said a word, when they’re still looking at her all googly eyed and dreamy.

“What is it?” she asks, and when neither of them reply she rolls her eyes.

“Come on,” she says. “You’re both useless.”

She puts a hand in the middle of each of their backs and pushes them, nudges them really, outside the door, which she closes with extreme care.

“Honestly,” she sighs.

She walks them outside, making sure to lock the door behind them, and they walk together towards their little home at the edge of the woods, silently until Henry grows bored and sprints towards the cabin.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Emma says.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” she replies.


End file.
